hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Illumi Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Illumi Zoldyck.gif|Illumi Zoldyck head shot Gittarackur character.gif|Gittarackur headshot Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design 1.jpg|Illumi's design for the Hunter Exam Gittarackur design.jpg|Design as Gittarackur Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design2.jpg|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc Illumi Zoldyck (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Illumi Zoldyck (1999) Illumi Zoldyck 1999 Design.gif|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc and Hunter Exam arc (1999) |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.jpg|Younger Illumi with his mother and four younger brothers Hunter Exam.PNG|Gittarackur and the other examinees Illumi Gittarackur HQ.PNG|Illumi disguised as Gittarackur 1st Phase.png|Gittarackur with the other examinees Gittarackur-2011.jpg|Gittarackur passes the Third exam Gittarackur eats.jpg|Gittarackur eats. Yum. Irumi.png|Illumi shows himself Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur hands Hisoka a plate number Illumi digs a hole.png|Illumi digs a hole Final Phase Bracket.png|Gittarackur in the Bracket Lllumi Zolydck main.png|Illumi versus Killua IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|Illumi hypnotizes Killua Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi assures Killua 640px-Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi convinces Killua Illumi HxH 11.PNG|Illumi's stoic expression Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon confronts Illumi 21 - Illumi portrait.png|Illumi talks to Gon New-hunters.jpg|Illumi and the others pass the Hunter Exam 21 - Illumi talks about his family.png|Illumi talks about his family 21 - Illumi's broken arm.png|Illumi's broken arm Hisoka & Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka after the Hunter Exam 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Illumi and his younger brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Illumi Yorknew City arc.jpg|Illumi's appearance in Yorknew City arc IMG 0761-1-.png|Illumi prepares to kill the Ten Dons Illumi calls Silva.jpg|Illumi informs Silva about the death of Ten Dons 87 - Illumi in illusion.png|Illumi in Killua's illusion of controlling him Illumi - 137.png|Illumi brings Hisoka up to speed Hisoka and Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka talking Illumi's entry as his Gittarackur disguise.png|Illumi returning as Gittarackur Illumi - 138.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback Illumi - 139.png|Illumi - 139 Illumi 2 - 139.png|Illumi 2 - 139 Illumi and Hisoka.png|Illumi and Hisoka |-|1999 Anime= illumi_secret 3rd.png|Illumi takes on the helm of the ship Gitaraku.jpg|Gittarackur's appearance Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|"Gittarackur" and Hisoka Illumi 1999.png|Illumi appears during the Final phase Illumi manipulating.png|Illumi manipulates one of the Ten Mafia Dons Illumi receives a call from silva.png|Illumi receives a call from Silva Illumi-disguise.jpg|Illumi disguises himself as Hisoka |-|Manga= Gittamanga.png|Illlumi first appearance in the manga disguised as Gittarackur Zoldyck five.png|Younger Illumi with his siblings and mother Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Illumi's relationships in the family Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Illumi and Hisoka looking at the crash Illumi-aura.jpg|Illumi threatens Hisoka Needle-humans.jpg|Illumi's needlemen Chap 333 - illumi feels alluka's power.png|Illumi feels Alluka's powers Light and DarknessPart 3.png|Illumi and Killua in a chapter cover Illumi_manga.JPG|Illumi in chapter 100 cover Manga-323.jpg|Illumi and Hisoka in chapter 323 Manga-330.jpg|Illumi in chapter 330 Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Illumi in HxH Treasures |-|Openings and Endings= Hisoka and Illumi opening.png|Illumi and Hisoka in the first opening HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Illumi and Killua in the second ending Illumi in Departure!.png|Illumi in Departure! Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Illumi and Hisoka in the second ending |-|Movie= Illumi_movie.png|Illumi's design for Phantom Rouge Soul Doll Illumi PR.png|Omokage's Soul Doll Illumi Soull_Doll_Illumi_trying_to_steal_Killua's_eyes_PR.png|Soul Doll Illumi tries to steal Killua's eyes |-|Merchandise= IllumiMBH.jpg IllumiIK1.jpg GittaDBC.jpg IllumiDBC.jpeg PCIllumi.jpg Vol 4 IllumiDX.jpg |-|Other Media= Illumi card 1.jpg|Illumi Card 01 Illumi card 2.jpeg|Illumi Card 02 Illumi card 3.jpg|Illumi Card 03 Illumi card 4.jpg|Illumi Card 04 Illumi card 5.jpg|Illumi Card 05 Illumi card 6.jpg|Illumi Card 06 Illumi card 7.jpg|Illumi Card 07 Illumi card 8.jpg|Illumi Card 08 Illumi card 9.jpg|Illumi Card 09 Illumi card 10.jpg|Illumi Card 10 Illumi card 11.jpg|Illumi Card 11 Illumi card 12.jpg|Illumi Card 12 Illumi card 13.jpg|Illumi Card 13 Illumi card 14.jpg|Illumi Card 14 Illumi card 15.jpg|Illumi Card 15 Illumi card 16.png|Illumi Card 16 Illumi card 17.jpg|Illumi Card 17 Illumi card 18.jpg|Illumi Card 18 Illumi card 19.jpg|Illumi Card 19 Illumi Card 20.jpg|Illumi Card 20 xGita01.jpg|Illumi Card 21 xGita03.jpg|Illumi Card 22 Illumi Card 23 SR.jpg|Illumi Card 23 Illumi Card 24 SR+.jpg|Illumi Card 24 Illumi Card 25 SR.jpg|Illumi Card 25 Illumi Card 26 SR+.jpg|Illumi Card 26 Illumi Card 27 SSR.jpg|Illumi Card 27 Illumi Card 28 SSR+.jpg|Illumi Card 28 Illumi Card 29 SSR.jpg|Illumi Card 29 Illumi Card 30 SSR+.jpg|Illumi Card 30 Category:Image Gallery